corestar_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Aderes Torvat
Name: Aderes Torvat. Age: 432. Height: 6'7. Race: High Elf. Background Aderes doesn't remember anything before he woke up in an orc prison camp, but with the help of the Dwarf Emperor Croculus Warhammer, He discovered who he was and where he was from. In the proccess discovering he is the High Elven King, one of 5 High Kings. Aderes' Has an Elvish Elite Guard, and Elvish Assasins. Golden Era Amnesia After escaping from the orc camp Aderes headed south following a river and eventually came to a road, following the road he came to a small village. After bartering the loot he got from the orc camp he purchased a cloak, leather armor, and an iron sword. He then went into the tavern and asked directions to the nearest capital city, the bartender told him to continue south along the road and he'd find _____. Aderes arrived at the capital without any issue, after entering the outer wall some guards approached him and asked him to follow them to the keep and that the king had summoned him. After following the guards inside the keep the Dwarven High King Croculus Warhammer approached them and welcomed him, after explaining to the king that he couldn't remember who he was the Croculus explained to him that he was Aderes Torvat High King of the elves and that he had gone missing during a raid against an orc stronghold. Croculus then offered to restore his memory and had servents retrieve some better armor and weapons for him. Aderes had his memory restored and returned to his kingdom to prepare for war. The Orc Wars After returning to the elven kingdom Aderes spent a few weeks preparing his troops for war, soon after they set off for the nearest orc camp, the same camp he woke up in weeks before. It was a lightly guarded prison camp intended for torture and the eventual death of its prisoners, the elves had no issue wiping the orcs out using archers to eliminate most of them and having cavalry and infantry wipe out the survivors while suffering no casualties themselves. Searching the room that held the prisoners belongings Aderes found his elvish iron armor, elvish sword and bow, as well as a few pouches of gold and gems. They then freed the prisoners, burned the camp to the ground, and proceeded to the next camp. Victory after victory the elves increased their kingdom and helped their allies increase theirs. Trade was good, food was plentiful, and the people were happy. One day while camping in a cave on the way to another orc camp, Aderes discovered some eggs deep in the cave, he had the eggs brought back to his keep to be taken care of until they hatched. Raid after raid, eventually Aderes decided his allies could decide the fate of the orcs and ended his campaign. Aderes decided to now focus on increasing his military and defend his border and infrastructure. ______ War (unsure of the beginning) (Unsure of the middle) After most of his kingdom was taken and many civilians were slaughtered Aderes decided to abandon the mainland and take his kingdom by ship to a new archipelago his scouts discovered months before and started a small outpost. The archipelago consisted of 1 large island, 4 medium islands, and 6 small islands, and a shallow reef around all the islands with and opening on the south western side of the archipelago. It was not easy at first but eventually they got enough farms started and all the civilians got settled down. They then began work on a new keep and created outposts and mapped the entire archipelago and the surrounding waters. Aderes never forgot about his friends and often wondered what the outcome of the war was, but the scouts he sent never returned and after 2 years they stopped sending scouts back. The New Era The Return After 200 (?) years Aderes decided to personally oversee a return party to the mainland, he brought 250 of his elite guard, 500 elven army, 50 researchers, 100 civilians, his horse and dragons. They returned to the original elven keep to find it (expectantly) filled with bandits, after quickly clearing them out they setup a base camp. Aderes first move was setup defenses for the base camp and then sent word back to send 1,000 more soldiers. Aderes first expedition was to take 5 elite guard all the way to Croculus' dwarven keep, and distribute 100 army in a supply line back to the base camp. He found the dwarven capitol in ruins and no sign of what happened to its occupants whether they were killed or left. Upon entering the keep he inspected Croculus' throne when 2 strangers approached him and his guards from the entrance, Aderes told his guards to lower their weapons and allow the unknown individuals to speak. However they spoke a language Aderes didn't recognize, so he motioned for the stranger to come closer, they get attacked, defeat the enemies (dark elves) losing 2 guards, aderes investigates the enemies and takes their armor/weapons, recovers some books from Croculus' library, heads back to camp with his new allies. Legend of the Dark Elves Aderes went through his books looking for an old legend, after a few hours he found it. It is a small and very old black book with an ornate design on the cover, the book speaks of a group of elves thousands of years before who discovered a dark magic and were banished into the mountains for practicing it, they began calling themselves Dark Elves. They created an army and attacked everyone who threatened them and enslaved everyone else. The elves, Dwarves, Humans, and Orcs all united to fight them, after years (lazy with the plot) of war they finally pushed them back to the mountains and wiped them out. Knowing he would be killed the king of the Dark Elves imbued his soul into his sword and had it along with the book where he wrote all his knowledge hidden deep in a vault. And the Dark Elves were wiped out, and lost to time. Aderes decided he would lead a scouting party into the mountains to try and find the entrance to the Dark Elves kingdom. Weapons/Skills Armor/Clothing: Enchanted Mithril/Iron armor (Near indestructible but retains mobility) or light elven armor (With mithril scale mail). Mithril/Diamond Crown. Red/Silver Cloak. Weapons: Primary: Diamond edged Elvish Sword (On his belt), and Elvish Cavalry Sword (On his saddle) (Both crafted from Mithril, with Fire and Unbreakable Enchantments). Secondary: Elvish Bow and Arrow (Fire and Infinite Arrow Enchantment). Magic: Pyrokenesis, Empathy (Able to communicate with pets), Elvish age, Telepathy, Shade Control, and Shadow walk. Aderes Torvat (Bre's art).jpg|Aderes' (Drawn by Bre) Aow whitelion 3.jpg|Aderes' Elite Guard Fan_ming_artwork_castles_cities_dragons_1600x900_83739.jpg|Aderes' (New) Keep a9172983c06abc1ceaef5bd95b8cabee.jpg|Throne Room c5e293d692adc5656c4459471ec946a7.jpg|Aderes' (Old) Keep Pets Pets: 1: Black Clydesdale (Saddled with saddle bags, and an Elven Calvary Sword). 1: Choclate Labrador. 1: Thunderbird. 1: Griffin. 5: Dragons. 12447e0bc129368fb91bd33ff3b8b78d.jpg|Aderes' Horse kendalside2012.jpg|Labrador Thunderbird by begasuslu-db0mujl.jpg|Thunderbird F2e4343fef6897dfec9e5e6feaaa75c7.jpg|Griffin f14beae957cbe173cddc6130edca3987.jpg|Ice Dragon fantasy-dragon2.jpeg|Desert Dragon 68dc07628541a372d5e76db2924e2136.jpg|Fire Dragon blue_dragon_v2_by_sandara-d9k5wdn.jpg|Water Dragon Black-Dragon-1.png|Dark Dragon